


Chaleurs

by Bruniblondi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, surprise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: Quelqu’un aurait dû les prévenir ! Le Shérif aurait dû les prévenir, pense frénétiquement Scott en essayant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche, mais il a les mains qui tremblent trop et doit s’y reprendre à trois fois.





	

**Author's Note:**

> On est vendrediiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Seulement depuis quelques minutes, mais on est vendredi lol
> 
> Donc j'avais dit que j'avais une surprise qui réchauffe, la voila :D
> 
> Pas de Warning, il n'y a rien là dedans que vous n'ayez jamais lu chez moi (Bruni, t'es une menteuse!! Chut, la surprise!!!) et normalement rien qui pourrait être choquant ou traumatisant (Donc pas du tout comme Slave ^^)
> 
> A demain pour ceux et celles que je verrais à la Y/Con et à mercredi pour les autres ;)
> 
> J'ai failli oublier: Bêta pas ma magnifique Erika Kaysie, ma Nouchette d'amour :coeurs: :coeurs:

Stiles a toujours su que ce jour viendrait.

Bon non, s’il est honnête, il espérait que ce jour ne viendrait jamais. Après tout, sa mère n’allait plus très bien quand elle avait décidé de le prévenir, mais il était conscient que c’était un risque.

Sa mère lui en a parlé quand il est devenu clair qu’elle ne s’en sortirait pas. Elle en a parlé à son mari pour le préparer et que tous les deux sachent ce à quoi ils pouvaient éventuellement s’attendre.

Claudia a expliqué qu’il était possible que Stiles n’hérite pas de sa… _particularité_ , mais au cas où, il valait mieux qu’ils soient prêts.

Pour le petit garçon de dix ans que Stiles était à l’époque, la conversation n’était que non-sens et absurdités. Il ne l’avait pas dit comme ça, mais le fait que pour lui, c’était la maladie de sa mère qui parlait, en disait long sur ce qu’il en pensait. Alors il a repoussé cette conversation aussi profondément que possible dans son cerveau, au point de totalement l’oublier. Il a parfois une pensée fugace, mais rien qui en vaille la peine qu’on s’y attarde.

C’est devenu un peu plus présent et concret quand les loups-garous sont devenus une réalité. Parce que « Si eux existent, peut-être que… » mais ce n’est jamais allé plus loin pour lui.

Le Shérif, lui, pensait que la maladie de sa femme lui faisait croire que des choses graves allaient arriver, alors qu’en réalité, ce n’était que le cours naturel de la vie. Oui, à dix-huit ans, Stiles deviendrait un homme selon la loi des hommes, il n’y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage.

Les deux hommes Stilinski avaient torts.

Aujourd’hui, Stiles a dix-huit ans et il ne peut même pas profiter de cet état de fait, parce qu’il se sent anxieux. Irrité. Fiévreux. Nerveux. Pire que tout, il a la désagréable sensation que sa peau est soudain devenue trop petite pour le contenir.

Il se demande ce qu’il peut bien couvrir pour se sentir comme ça en moins de 24h. Parce qu’il se sentait parfaitement bien la veille, mais en se levant ce matin-là, il aurait pu égorger quelqu’un. _Avec ses dents…_

Pour se détendre un peu, il avait pensé qu’une petite séance avec Madame cinq doigts lui ferait du bien. Enfin mesdames dix doigts, en ce qui le concernait, puisqu’il lui fallait une main pour devant et une pour derrière. Ne le jugez pas, il est un jeune homme bisexuel, célibataire et en bonne santé.

Sauf que sa petite séance de youpi tralala ne l’a absolument pas aidé, bien au contraire. Si c’est possible, ça l’a rendu encore pire.

Le Shérif Stilinski a observé son fils pendant quelques instants avant de soupirer. Il devait se rendre à l’évidence, sa défunte épouse avait raison. Il allait devoir faire des courses et il n’en avait absolument pas envie. Et pourtant, il allait bien falloir qu’il s’y résolve.

Et c’est comme ça que les deux hommes Stilinski se trouvent à présent tous deux assis à la table de la cuisine, fixant une boite en carton comme si le contenu allait sortir à tout moment et les mordre.

Stiles ne sait pas s’il doit se sentir mortifié que son père ait pu lui acheter _ça_ ou être mort de rire en imaginant son père acheter _ça_. Il finit par se décider pour mortifié. Parce que merde ! Son père lui a acheté… il lui a acheté… Merde, non il ne peut ni le dire, ni le penser. Surtout qu’il ne comprend pas pourquoi son paternel a fait ça. Il n’y a aucune raison.

\- Stiles, commence John, sans pouvoir regarder son fils dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de la conversation que nous avons eu avec ta mère quelques semaines avant qu’elle ne décède. Elle nous avait parlé de quelques… spécificités inhérentes à sa… condition particulière.

\- Hein ? est tout ce que Stiles trouve à répondre, parce qu’il ne comprend absolument pas de quoi son père lui parle.

A moins que ça ne soit de la maladie de sa mère et non, ça ne peut pas être ça, parce que son père ne prendrait pas autant de gants. Enfin, Stiles ne le pense pas en tout cas. Certes, les deux hommes ne parlent pas souvent de la femme qui comptait tellement dans leur vie, mais s’ils le font, ils n’utilisent pas autant de périphrases. Ils disent les choses, point.

\- Et merde, soupire le Shérif. J’aurais vraiment aimé que tu te souviennes de cette conversation. Ce serait tellement plus simple. Je pourrais te dire les choses directement, même si je suis mal à l’aise. Quoique, tu as plein d’amis loups-garous, alors ça devrait être plus simple, non ?

Alors que les choses soient claires. Oui, Stiles parle beaucoup, non il ne tient pas ça de sa mère. Voilà, c’est dit. Son père est encore plus pipelette que lui, sauf que le plus vieux des Stilinski a appris à se maitriser avec le temps. Stiles, lui, estime que si quelqu’un ne peut pas l’accepter comme il est, babillage compris, eh bien que cette personne aille se faire cuire un œuf ailleurs.

\- Papa ? Si tu me disais ce que tu as à me dire ? s’irrite Stiles.

Le jeune homme n’a qu’une envie, monter dans sa chambre, s’écrouler dans son lit et faire comme si cette journée et surtout cette conversation, n’était jamais arrivée.

\- Bon très bien, consent le Shérif.

L’homme prend une profonde inspiration et lâche très vite :

\- Tamèreétaitungenredechattegaroutuenesunaussietmaintenantquetuasdix-huit anstuesenchaleurpourlapremièrefois !

Stiles tente mentalement de décrypter la phrase, mais rien n’y fait, il n’y comprend rien.

\- En français, ça donne quoi ? fait-il.

John grogne et se passe la main sur le visage, avant de répéter plus lentement.

\- Ta mère était un genre de chatte-garou, tu en es un aussi et maintenant que tu as dix-huit ans, tu es en chaleur pour la première fois.

Stiles ouvre la bouche. La referme. La rouvre. La referme encore. Puis, finalement, il arrive à parler.

\- Irkrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ?!

\- Ça veut rien dire ça, fils ! s’exclame John qui s’attendait quand même à une autre réaction.

Que les choses soient claires, Stiles ne rit pas. C’est même tout le contraire.

\- Parce que tu crois que ce que tu racontes, c’est mieux ?! s’écrit Stiles qui a retrouvé assez de neurones pour répondre à son paternel qui se croit tellement drôle qu’il fait des blagues pourries. Ça me fait pas rire, figure-toi !

\- Tant mieux, parce que c’est pas une blague, réplique John.

Stiles en reste bouche bée. Son père a l’air tellement sérieux à cet instant. Trop sérieux, maintenant qu’il y pense. Il hésite, avant de demander :

\- Alors… Alors c’est pas une blague ?

\- Non, fils. J’aimerais que ça en soit une, mais non.

\- Ben merde alors.

Stiles se mordille l’ongle du pouce, tout en réfléchissant à ce que son père vient de lui apprendre. Une chose lui apparait soudain.

\- Attends un peu ! Pourquoi je suis en chaleur ? Y a pas que les femelles qui le sont ? Je veux dire, les chats n’ont pas de chaleurs, juste les chattes. Pourquoi je suis en chaleur si je suis un chat-garou ? Oh merde ! s’exclame-t-il soudain, réalisant autre chose. Je suis un chat, dans une meute de loups. Ils vont tous me bouffer ! Je vais perdre mes amis. On est des ennemis héréditaires. Tu seras obligé d’arrêter la meute parce qu’ils vont me chasser dans les rues en m’aboyant dessus.

En une seconde, John est au côté de son fils et lui frotte le dos.

\- Respire Stiles, respire ! Tes amis ne vont pas essayer de te manger parce que tu es un chat-garou, lui promet-il. Tu es un genre de chat-garou depuis toujours et ils ne t’ont jamais rien fait. Je ne vais pas non plus arrêter tes amis. Maintenant, respire !

Stiles met un certain temps à se calmer et quand il y parvient, il découvre qu’un autre problème s’ajoute au reste. Il bande comme un âne. Avec un grognement, il laisse tomber son front sur la table. John soupire en voyant son fils rougir comme une pivoine et grogner d’embarras.

\- Je pense que tu devrais monter dans ta chambre, dit-il. On discutera plus tard, quand… Après. En attendant, je vais parler à Deaton, savoir s’il a quelques réponses à tes questions.

Ça fait encore plus grogner Stiles.

\- Génial.

Stiles se lève de table et commence à sortir de la cuisine quand son père le rappelle.

\- Stiles ? Tu as oublié la boite, fait le Shérif en se raclant la gorge.

Les deux Stilinski sont tous aussi rouges l’un que l’autre maintenant.

OoOoO

Alors que Stiles monte les escaliers, tel un condamné allant à l’échafaud, John sort son téléphone et appelle Deaton. Quand le vétérinaire répond, il lui explique rapidement la situation et Deaton répond par un simple « Hum » qui met les nerfs du Shérif en pelote. Il aimerait vraiment que pour une fois, le vétérinaire dise quelque chose d’utile sans devoir pour ça, lui arracher des réponses aux forceps.

\- Deaton ? fait John, laissant entendre son irritation.

\- Je pense qu’il faut que vous veniez me voir, Shérif, répond Deaton. J’ai ici des livres qui devraient apporter toutes les réponses à Stiles et j’ai quelques autres petites choses qui pourront vous aider vous.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser Stiles seul ! s’insurge le Shérif.

\- Stiles est seul ? s’exclame Deaton. Oh non ! Shérif, ce n’est pas bon du tout, ça ! Il lui faut une ou un partenaire et vite !

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

D’un coup, John est encore plus inquiet pour Stiles qu’avant. Est-ce que son fils est en danger ?

\- Des chaleurs passées sans partenaire sont très douloureuses et traumatisantes, lui apprend Deaton. Et surtout, elles durent deux à trois fois plus longtemps.

\- Combien de temps ? veut savoir le Shérif.

Oui, il est maso comme ça et il n’y peut rien.

\- Sans partenaire ? Une à deux semaines, trois si Stiles n’a pas de chance. Avec un partenaire ? De deux à quatre jours. Une semaine au maximum.

John ouvre la bouche, mais ne trouve rien à dire.

\- Shérif ? Stiles a bien une petite amie, non ? Vous pouvez l’appeler ?

\- Ils ont rompu il y a quelques semaines, répond distraitement John.

Le Shérif est déjà en train de réfléchir. Est-ce qu’il doit appeler Malia ? Même si les deux jeunes gens ont rompu, il est presque sûr que la Coyote viendrait si ça voulait dire aider Stiles. Mais est-ce qu’il veut de la jeune fille proche de son fils pendant un moment aussi crucial et surtout, choquant et traumatisant pour Stiles ? Non. Et il n’a même pas besoin de demander l’avis de son fils pour ça.

Non, ce qu’il faut, c’est quelqu’un en qui ils peuvent tous les deux avoir confiance. Quelqu’un qui ne ferait jamais de mal à Stiles, pas intentionnellement, en tout cas. Quelqu’un qui a déjà prouvé qu’il est digne de confiance et qui ferait tout pour que Stiles aille bien.

Etrangement, ce n’est pas le nom de Scott qui vient à l’esprit de John, mais un autre. Il soupire.

\- Je viens vous voir, annonce le Shérif.

\- Mais, et Stiles ? demande presque anxieusement Deaton.

Pour un peu, John regarderait son téléphone avec incrédulité. Depuis quand le vétérinaire montre son inquiétude ? Et pour quel genre de parents le prend-il ?

\- Il ne sera pas seul, promet John. Je connais quelqu’un qui va venir pour être sûr que tout va bien.

John raccroche. Alors qu’il cherche le nom dans sa liste de contact, il réfléchit encore. Il sait ce qui risque d’arriver s’il appelle cette personne. Et peut-être que c’est pour le mieux. Lui-même ne supporte plus la tension sexuelle qu’ils exsudent quand ces deux-là sont dans la même pièce. A croire qu’ils ne se rendent pas compte de ce qui se passe entre eux. Les connaissant, c’est totalement possible. Ils sont aussi têtus et aveugles l’un que l’autre.

Ça étonne quand même John que personne n’ait jamais rien essayer de faire pour qu’ils cessent leur connerie. La meute est plus résistante qu’il ne le pensait. Ou alors, ils y sont tellement habitués qu’ils n’y prêtent même plus attention.

John décide que c’est assez ! Oui, il a probablement tort de se mêler de ce qu’il ne le regarde pas, mais il tient au bonheur de son fils et s’il doit en passer par là, ainsi soit-il !

Il appuie résolument sur le nom dans son répertoire et déclare dès que la personne à l’autre bout du fil décroche :

\- Stiles a besoin de toi. Passe par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Puis il raccroche et refuse de répondre quand son téléphone sonne.

Il se sent coupable et exalté en même temps. Ça mérite bien un bon hamburger, ça. Il va s’arrêter en prendre un en allant chez Deaton. En plus, Stiles sera trop occupé pour se rendre compte que son père a triché dans son régime alimentaire.

OoOoO

Stiles jette la boite sur son lit sans regarder ce qu’il y a dedans. Bon, il sait plus ou moins ce qu’il y a dedans, parce qu’il a jeté un coup d’œil quand son père la lui a donnée. Sauf qu’il ne s’attendait tellement pas au contenu, il a été tellement surpris, qu’il a refermé la boite sans trop examiner le contenu.

Il lance un regard curieux à la boite, mais dans le même temps, il a envie de se jeter sur son pc pour faire quelques recherches. Sauf qu’il n’est pas sûr de pouvoir réellement se concentrer. Son esprit ne cesse de revenir à la boite et il se sent durcir encore plus dans son jean.

Comment est-il possible qu’il bande encore plus, alors qu’il pensait déjà être à son maximum ? C’est un effet de ses chaleurs ? Eurg, ses chaleurs. S’il y a bien une expression qu’il ne pensait jamais être appliquée à lui-même, c’est bien celle-ci.

Il a des chaleurs et il est un Chat-Garou. Il ne sait même pas ce que ça veut dire exactement. Est-ce qu’il va se transformer comme les loups-garous ? Est-ce qu’il doit se trouver une ancre pour ne pas partir à la chasse aux souris dès que la lune se lèvera ou que l’envie le prendra ?

Il se rend soudain compte qu’alors même qu’il réfléchit, sa main s’est posé sur son sexe bandé comme un arc et il masse presque distraitement son érection. Il faut vraiment qu’il fasse quelque chose pour ça, avant de faire la moindre recherche. Il ne pourra pas se concentrer autrement.

Rapidement, il vire son jean et son boxer et se prend en main. Un orgasme rapide devrait l’aider à retrouver sa concentration, se dit-il.

Etrangement, il ne lui faut que quelques va-et-vient dans sa main pour jouir. Et alors même que l’orgasme est bon, il lui laisse un arrière-gout de « pas assez ». Il fronce les sourcils. Ses séances de youpi tralala – il faut qu’il trouve un autre nom. Ça allait bien quand il avait treize ans, mais là, c’est un poil trop enfantin quand même – lui ont toujours donné toute satisfaction. Sauf aujourd’hui, apparemment. C’est la deuxième fois qu’il est trahi par son propre corps et ça commence à l’agacer.

Alors qu’il est planté au milieu de sa chambre, nu à partir de la taille et la main pleine de sperme, quelque chose passe rapidement par sa fenêtre et Stiles crie – un cri totalement viril et pas un couinement de souris prise dans une tapette, merci bien – levant sa main souillée devant lui, comme si ça pouvait le défendre ou arrêter la personne qui vient d’entrer dans sa chambre.

Il ne devrait pas réagir comme ça. Tout simplement parce qu’il n’y a qu’une personne qui fait ce genre de choses. Stiles laisse échapper un grognement alors que Derek se relève et parcourt la pièce de ses yeux bleu électrique.

Stiles se rend compte que le loup est transformé, comme prêt à combattre un ennemi.

\- Derek ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?? s’écrie Stiles.

Le loup ne répond pas. Au lieu de ça, il inspire profondément par le nez, comme s’il sentait quelque chose d’intoxicant. Stiles baisse précipitamment la main et la cache même derrière son dos. C’est stupide, évidemment, mais ses capacités de réflexion déjà au plus bas, ont encore baissées depuis que Derek est entré.

Stiles sent l’odeur du loup et il a l’impression que ça va le rendre dingue. Pourtant, il combat cette sensation comme il combat tout ce qu’il ressent pour le loup-garou depuis qu’il le connait. Ce n’est pas parce qu’il ne pense pas être assez bien pour Derek ou qu’il pense que le loup ne veut pas de lui. C’est juste que… Quelque part, il a toujours eu l’impression que ce n’était jamais le bon moment. Comme si quelque chose en lui, lui disait d’attendre encore.

\- Ton père m’a appelé, répond Derek, sa voix zozotant un peu à travers ses crocs. Il a dit… Il a dit que tu avais besoin de moi.

Derek fixe Stiles, son torse enfermé dans son t-shirt blanc qui ne cache pas les tétons dressés, ses jambes nues et ses pieds encore pris dans ses chaussettes. Le loup évite religieusement – AH ! – de fixer l’entrejambe découverte du jeune.

Ça a toujours été comme ça pour Derek. Il a toujours eu une attirance presque malsaine pour Stiles. Et quand il dit presque malsaine, ce n’est pas en rapport avec leur différence d’âge – même s’il pourrait faire des discours de plusieurs heures sur le sujet et quand on connait Derek, c’est un genre d’exploit – ou parce qu’il est un loup-garou et que Stiles est un humain. Non, c’est malsain parce qu’il a juste envie de marquer le jeune comme sien. Un peu comme un chien lève la patte pour marquer son territoire et dire « ici, c’est chez moi »

Or, ce genre de comportement l’a toujours mis mal à l’aise. Il n’est pas un chien, merci bien et surtout, il n’est pas esclave de sa biologie de lycan. Il est aussi en partie humain et ça veut dire qu’il ne peut pas mettre son odeur partout sur Stiles comme pour dire à tous les autres que s’ils touchent ce qui est à lui, ils y perdront un membre. C’est un comportement de néanderthalien et même lui est plus évolué que ça.

En tout cas, c’est ce qu’il croyait, jusqu’à maintenant. C’est de la faute de Stiles aussi. Qu’est-ce qui a pris à l’humain de l’accueillir avec sa main pleine de sperme, comme pour lui dire « regarde, c’est pour toi !! ». Comment voulez-vous qu’il résiste. Il n’est qu’un loup-garou, pas un eunuque ou un saint. Il y a des limites à ce qu’il peut endurer sans craquer, bon dieu !

Visiblement, il a atteint ces mêmes limites, puisqu’il avance vers Stiles, tel un prédateur sur sa proie. La comparaison n’est même pas exagérée, parce que Derek sait sans l’ombre d’un doute que si Stiles essaye de s’échapper, le loup lui courra après. Ce n’est pas que le Bêta va le prendre même si le jeune homme n’est pas d’accord. C’est juste l’instinct. Derek est sûr que si Stiles dit non, il sera capable de s’arrêter. Ça va probablement le tuer, mais Derek trouvera la force de s’arrêter.

Mais Stiles ne cherche pas à s’échapper. Bien au contraire. Il observe l’avancée de Derek avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Derek se sent légèrement faible au niveau des genoux. Stiles ne l’a jamais regardé comme ça. En même temps, Stiles n’a jamais senti comme ça.

Pour Derek, le jeune homme a toujours eu une odeur addictive, c’est un peu sa drogue d’ailleurs. Chaque fois que le jeune homme est proche de lui, il en prend de grandes bouffées comme un junkie prend son shoot. Derek n’en a même pas honte. Il a vu Scott faire exactement la même chose avec Allison, puis Kira. Liam fait pareil dès que Mason est dans le coin, même s’il le fait également avec Hayden. Jackson et Aiden faisaient pareil avec Lydia.

Voilà, vous venez de découvrir le secret le mieux gardé de toute l’histoire de la Lycanthropie. Les loups-garous sont des camés qui se shootent à coup d’odeur corporelle. Et à cet instant, l’odeur de Stiles, c’est comme un paradis de la drogue. Il y en a partout et Derek peut la respirer autant qu’il veut. Rien ne la dilue. Elle est pure et Derek ne se souvient pas l’avoir déjà senti comme ça.

Oh bien sûr, il lui est arrivé dans avoir des aperçus, par exemple, quand il entrait dans la chambre de Stiles et que l’humain s’était donné du plaisir quelques heures plus tôt, mais jamais ça n’a été comme ça.

Derek s’arrête à quelques pas de Stiles et déglutit convulsivement. Il sait qu’il a les yeux qui brillent, les crocs sortis et les griffes acérées, mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Il n’arrive pas à se contrôler, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n’en ressent pas le besoin, ni l’envie. Quelque chose lui dit que Stiles est de taille à le supporter.

Ce n’est que lorsque Derek a une réaction physique – il a lutté autant qu’il l’a pu, mais quand votre rêve le plus fou vous est servi sur un plateau en argent, comment résister, n’est-ce pas ? – que l’attitude de Stiles change.

D’un coup, il n’est plus sur la défensive. La main tendue vers Derek n’a plus cette sensation de « Pas bougé ! N’approche pas ! ». Elle passe soudain à « Tu es loin… Pourquoi tu es là quand je suis ici ». Derek ne pourrait pas décrire la différence, mais il sait pourtant qu’elle est là, comme il sait que les deux longues années de frustration qu’il s’est imposées prennent fin ici et maintenant.

Et Stiles doit penser la même chose, puisque d’un mouvement rapide des pieds, il se débarrasse de ses chaussures, avant de faire subir le même sort à son t-shirt. C’est d’une démarche gracieuse et féline – quelque chose qu’on n’a certainement jamais associé avec Stiles – que le jeune humain s’avance vers le loup. D’un seul coup, Derek a l’impression d’être la proie figée sous le regard du prédateur, mais il ne ressent aucune peur, bien au contraire. Aucun lapin n’a jamais eu envie que le loup l’attrape, mais c’est exactement ce que ressent Derek.

Stiles devrait avoir l’air ridicule, nu avec seulement ses chaussettes aux pieds, mais Derek ne voit que le regard du jeune fixé sur lui. Un regard qui l’inquiète un instant, parce que les pupilles de Stiles sont verticales. Ce qui n’est pas humainement possible.

Et puis toute considération ou inquiétude s’envolent par la fenêtre, alors que Stiles semble s’enrouler autour de lui, telle une liane autour d’un tronc d’arbre. Derek fronce les sourcils, parce que… Stiles ronronne ? Non, il doit se tromper. Stiles ne ronronne pas, ne peut pas ronronner.

\- Stiles…

Oui, Derek crève d’envie de sauter sur Stiles et lui faire subir les derniers outrages, mais il veut quand même être sûr que c’est bien ce que le jeune homme veut. Oui Derek a le cerveau noyé dans les hormones, donc l’esprit pas très clair, sinon il se rendrait compte qu’un mec nu et qui bande qui se frotte contre lui, c’est un consentement clair et net.

Au lieu de répondre, Stiles lève simplement sa main toujours maculée de son sperme et la passe sur la joue de Derek. C’est ça qui fait complètement perdre la tête du loup.

D’un mouvement sauvage et passionné, il empoigne les cheveux de Stiles pour lui relever la tête et l’embrasse presque brutalement. Non, rayé ça, c’est brutal, puisqu’il perce la lèvre de l’humain d’une canine un peu trop pointu. Quand il sent le sang, Derek recule la tête, prêt à s’excuser, mais Stiles ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

D’un geste agile, Stiles tombe à genoux, aux pieds de Derek – vous pouvez imaginer l’effet que ça lui fait de voir le jeune à genoux devant lui comme ça – ouvre le jean qui se trouve devant lui d’un mouvement si rapide que Derek a à peine le temps de s’en rendre compte. Et puis…

Et puis d’un coup, une bouche chaude et humide l’engloutit sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Pas qu’il en ait envie, mais quand même, il aimerait bien participer, vous voyez ?

Bien qu’il sache parfaitement qu’ils sont seuls dans la maison, Derek met son poing dans sa bouche pour étouffer tous les bruits qui menacent de sortir de sa gorge. Il a envie de rugir et c’est une très mauvaise idée. S’il le fait, le son va retentir dans toute la ville et ce n’est vraiment pas le moment que la meute vienne voir ce qui se passe. Rien ne tue plus un moment pareil que Scott qui arrive en mode panique. Pas que ce soit déjà arrivé, mais Derek n’a aucun mal à l’imaginer.

Quelque chose de pointu lui perce soudain la cuisse et il ne peut retenir un gémissement de douleur alors qu’il baisse les yeux. Une griffe s’est enfoncée dans la chair de sa cuisse. Une griffe qui est attachée à la main de Stiles. Que… ?

\- Tu ne pensais pas à moi ! gronde Stiles.

Puis il replonge et Derek est désormais totalement concentré sur la tête qui bouge d’avant en arrière devant lui. Il pose presque timidement une main sur les cheveux châtains de son jeune amant. Stiles s’arrête à nouveau.

\- Tiens moi ! exige-t-il. Baise ma bouche ! Utilise-moi !

C’est avec hésitation que Derek répond à la demande – mais de qui il se moque lui, c’était un ordre et il va obéir, parce que ça rejoint beaucoup trop ce qu’il crève d’envie de faire pour résister. Notez qu’il ne résistait déjà pas beaucoup avant – et empoigne doucement les cheveux avant de lentement bouger les hanches. Stiles ne doit pas apprécier de ne pas obtenir exactement ce qu’il veut, puisqu’il enfonce des doigts, beaucoup trop pointus pour un humain, dans les fesses de Derek.

Derek gronde sourdement et en représailles, il s’enfonce brutalement dans la gorge offerte. Vous savez ce que ça fait d’avoir une gorge qui ronronne autour d’une verge proche de l’orgasme – oui déjà, c’est pas sa faute, il a attendu cet instant trop longtemps – ? Non ? Eh bien lui peut vous le dire. Ça lui envoie des vibrations jusque dans les reins. Même s’il avait voulu y aller lentement, tendrement, Derek en aurait été incapable, juste à cause de ça.

Avec de vigoureux mouvements de bassin, il besogne la bouche et la gorge de Stiles et joui bien trop rapidement à son goût.

Stiles le lâche soudain et s’éloigne jusqu’au lit. Légèrement désorienté, Derek recule de trois pas et se cogne contre l’encadrement de la fenêtre… qu’il doit fermer, parce qu’il ne l’a pas fait et qu’à cet instant, toute la rue profite de la vue de son cul nu. Et il ne peut même pas se retourner pour fermer les deux battants, parce qu’il n’a pas l’intention de faire profiter d’autre chose.

\- Derek, ronronne Stiles.

Quand Derek tourne la tête pour le regarder, toute considération concernant sa pudeur se barre. Il ferme la fenêtre à la vitesse de l’éclair, pour profiter pleinement et sans inquiétude de la vision du cul de Stiles qui se dandine sur le lit.

Le jeune homme est à quatre pattes sur le lit et remue du croupion comme une danseuse exotique. Derek doit bien avouer que, malgré son orgasme, il sent son sexe réagir à la vision. Sauf qu’il a beau être un loup-garou, c’est pas pour ça qu’il peut bander toutes les trois secondes. Malheureusement, pense-t-il avec regret, parce qu’il sait qu’il va devoir attendre au moins dix minutes avant de pouvoir donner ce que Stiles semble si désespérément vouloir.

Néanmoins, il peut quand même préparer Stiles en attendant d’être à nouveau d’attaque. Et c’est bien ce qu’il a l’intention de faire, alors qu’il s’avance vers le lit en se débarrassant de ses vêtements. C’est alors qu’il se penche pour retirer les chaussettes de Stiles – on dit ce qu’on veut, c’est un tue l’amour. Même le mec le plus sexy du monde aura l’air ridicule à poil sauf pour ses chaussettes. Et Derek peut bien le dire, ça le perturbe – que Derek remarque le carton jeter au hasard sur le sol. Le fait qu’il ne le remarque qu’à cet instant montre à quel point il était distrait.

Il l’écarte d’un coup de pied, mais se faisant, le carton verse sur le côté et le couvercle tombe, déversant le contenu. Le cerveau de Derek bugge et pédale dans la semoule.

Devant lui s’étale toute une collection de godes, des masturbateurs fleshlight – pourquoi plusieurs, c’est et ça restera un mystère – des plugs anaux, vibrants ou non – oui, Derek peut le dire au premier coup d’œil. Il a _aussi_ une collection de jouets à la maison – des anneaux péniens et des pinces à tétons.

\- Stiles, s’étrangle-t-il.

Le jeune homme se contente de tourner la tête pour voir ce qui perturbe autant son amant et fronce les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? T’as jamais vu de sextoys avant ? Faut sortir le dimanche, se moque l’humain.

Sans réfléchir, Derek lui claque le derrière, laissant une belle marque rouge qui s’étalent en travers des deux fesses. Stiles gémit.

 _Intéressant_ , pense Derek, mais il garde cette information pour plus tard. Pour l’instant, il a dix minutes à tuer, alors il va en profiter pour taquiner Stiles jusqu’à ce qu’il le supplie de le prendre.

Même si Derek a été un Alpha – et un mauvais, soyons honnête – il n’a jamais été du genre dominateur. Il a été élevé en Bêta, en suiveur. Celui qui laisse les autres prendre des décisions et lui qui fait ce qu’il faut pour les mettre en œuvre. Contrairement à son oncle, Derek n’en a jamais conçu aucun ressentiment. Ça lui convenait très bien.

Pourtant, à cet instant, il a envie que Stiles se soumette à lui. Il a envie que le jeune homme reconnaisse qu’il appartient au loup. Derek peut reconnaitre sans problème qu’il appartient également à Stiles, mais ce n’est pas le sujet pour l’instant.

Repoussant ces considérations somme toutes assez lupines, Derek ramasse un stimulateur de prostate et le retourne lentement dans ses mains. Stiles suit chacun de ses mouvements et les pupilles du jeune se dilatent au point d’être presque rondes à nouveau.

Derek a l’intention de lécher Stiles jusqu’à ce que le jouet rentre tout seul entre les deux globes de chairs laiteuses, mais lorsqu’il pose un doigt sur l’entrée frémissante pour la taquiner, il découvre qu’il n’aura besoin d’utiliser aucune lubrification. Peu importe ce qui arrive à Stiles, ça a fait en sorte qu’il n’ait pas besoin de préparation.

Testant quand même cette théorie qui ouvre des horizons plus qu’excitants, Derek pousse légèrement le bout de son doigt… Qui entre sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Le loup gronde, parce qu’il n’a plus qu’une envie, c’est s’enfoncer durement et sans concession dans cette chaleur accueillante. Il ne le fera pas. Pas tout de suite. Il a décidé d’un programme et va si tenir, même si ça doit le tuer.

D’un geste lent, il retire son doigt avant de l’enfoncer à nouveau, cette fois profondément.

\- Derek, gronde Stiles.

Et le loup ignore complètement la note d’avertissement dans ce grondement. Il est occupé là.

Il fait aller et venir son doigt, plus pour titiller le jeune homme que pour le préparer. C’est pour la même raison qu’il en ajoute rapidement un second. Puis un troisième.

\- Derek !

Cette fois, la voix de Stiles ressemble beaucoup à celle de Derek lorsqu’il parle alors qu’il est transformé. Quoique puisse être Stiles, le loup se sent de taille à l’affronter.

\- Oui, Stiles ? demande-t-il la voix dégoulinante de suffisance. Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Ta queue dans mon cul ! rage Stiles. Et pas dans trois cents ans.

\- On ne t’a jamais dit que la patience était une vertu ? se moque gentiment Derek.

Pour prouver à quel point Stiles n’en a rien à foutre, Derek se retrouve soudain étaler sur le sol, le stimulateur volant – et s’écrasant contre l’écran de l’ordinateur sur le bureau – et Stiles chevauche ses hanches.

\- Tu prends trop de temps, gronde Stiles.

Derek se fige quand il remarque que les iris de Stiles sont désormais d’un vert vibrant, que des canines longues comme le pouce sortent de ses lèvres et que des griffes recourbées remplacent ses ongles. Il n’a pas le temps de commenter.

Sans sommation, Stiles a empoigné le membre en cours de réveil de Derek et s’est empalé dessus. Les deux hommes grognent en chœur et Derek s’exclame : « Stiles ! » sur un ton légèrement paniqué. Certes, l’humain s’est auto-lubrifié, Derek l’a doigté, mais ça ne veut pas dire que Stiles est assez préparé.

Pourtant, le jeune homme râle de plaisir alors qu’il va et vient sur la verge qui durcit en lui. Derek pose les mains sur les hanches de Stiles, mais en réalité, il ne fait que le guider, trop fasciner par le visage transfiguré par le plaisir du jeune homme. C’est une vision qu’il emportera dans la tombe, un souvenir qu’il chérira toute sa vie, quelque chose qu’il ne pourra jamais oublier.

Stiles se penche pour l’embrasser, ses canines se rétractant dès que leurs lèvres entrent en contact, et Derek ouvre obligeamment la bouche pour se laisser envahir par une langue conquérante.

Derek voulait montrer sa dominance et pourtant, c’est lui qui subit. Il n’y trouve absolument rien à y redire, parce que la façon dont Stiles se sert de lui, c’est juste magnifique.

\- Derek, murmure Stiles contre sa bouche. Baise-moi, s’il te plaît ! J’ai besoin de toi ! S’il te plaît ! S’il te plaît ! S’il te plaît ! S’il…

Stiles n’a pas le temps d’en dire plus. D’un mouvement leste et avec un grondement de pure délice, Derek l’a renversé sur le dos et le martèle sauvagement. Si Stiles était humain, le lendemain serait problématique, mais Derek sait désormais que l’humain n’en est pas vraiment un, alors il n’hésite pas, ne se retient pas.

L’orgasme qui fauche Stiles contracte douloureusement ses muscles autour de Derek, l’envoyant également par-dessus bord.

OoOoO

Stiles a perdu la notion du temps et ses souvenirs sont flous.

Il se souvient que son père lui a dit qu’il était un chat-garou.

Il se souvient que son père lui a acheté une boite pleine de sextoys.

Il se souvient que Derek est venu – en passant par la fenêtre, la routine quoi.

Il se souvient que…

Oh putain de bordel de merde des petits lutins des bois – oui, il sait que ça ne veut rien dire, il panique, ok ?

Il regarde avec appréhension autour de lui et découvre qu’il est allongé dans son lit. Bon, c’est déjà un bon point. Mauvais point, le carton git, vide, sur le sol pas très loin du pied de son lit. Ce qui veut dire qu’il en a utilisé le contenu. Il se souvient vaguement d’un stimulateur de prostate. Vaguement, parce qu’il est presque sûr que l’objet n’a pas été utilisé. Pas sur lui en tout cas.

Il se fige à cette pensée.

_Oh putain de bordel de merde des petits lutins des bois…_

 Est-ce que ça veut dire que Derek… Qu’il… Que lui et Derek…

Le bras qui se pose soudain en travers de sa taille le fait hurler de trouille et il bondit du lit à une vitesse clairement inhumaine. Stiles prend une seconde pour apprécier le fait qu’il n’a mis qu’un quart de seconde à se retrouver collé à la porte de sa chambre – il pourrait totalement s’habituer à ça – mais revient rapidement à ses moutons.

Derek… Derek Hale… DEREK HALE EST DANS SON LIT !!!!

Stiles se pince, parce que clairement, il rêve. Sauf que non.

Le loup lève la tête et lui jette un regard endormi que Stiles ne trouve absolument pas adorable. Pas du tout.

\- Tu fais quoi ? demande Derek d’une voix légèrement – ok, beaucoup – enrouée.

Vous savez vous ce qu’il faut pour que le facteur de guérison d’un loup-garou ne puisse rien faire pour éviter ça ? Stiles pourrait probablement vous le dire, parce qu’il se souvient maintenant, avoir besogné la gorge de Derek sans aucune douceur et à plusieurs occasions.

Stiles écarquille soudain les yeux. Derek… l’a laissé faire. Et s’il se souvient bien, le loup en a même redemandé. Et n’a pas été en reste, puisqu’il a utilisé Stiles de la même façon.

\- Je…

Oh merde, lui aussi a la voix enrouée. Il va mourir de honte. Ses joues chauffent tellement qu’il va prendre feu dans quelques secondes. Il le sent bien. C’est comme ça qu’il meurt. OUI IL PANIQUE, IL SURREAGIT S’IL VEUT, OK ?

Il ne se rend pas tout de suite compte qu’il hyperventile et qu’il s’est écroulé sur le sol. Derek est accroupi devant lui, mais ça n’aide absolument pas Stiles à se calmer. Pourquoi ? Parce que Derek est à poil et vous savez ce qui se balade devant le nez de Stiles ? L’érection matinale de Derek, absolument.

Pour le coup, c’est un moyen efficace de coupé court à sa panique, parce qu’il se retrouve soudain à saliver comme un dingue et il ne peut s’en empêcher. Stiles se jette sur Derek pour le prendre presque férocement dans sa bouche. Un genre de ronronnement prend naissance dans son ventre, remonte le long de son torse et sort par sa gorge désormais occupée. Stiles arrêterait bien d’émettre ce bruit – c’est embarrassant, merde ! – mais il ne sait même pas comment il le fait.

Derek geint. Ce n’est pas un son qui indique le plaisir. Enfin si, mais pas que. Il y a une bonne part de douleur avec.

\- Merde Stiles ! se plaint Derek. Je croyais que c’était fini ! Cinq jours de sexe, bon dieu, tu vas me tuer !

Pour le coup, Stiles marque une pause dans sa fellation sauvage. Cinq jours de… ? Ils ont passé cinq jours à… ? Il se recule lentement, jusqu’à ce que le sexe de Derek soit sorti de sa bouche et il demande avec incrédulité :

\- Cinq jours ? T’es sérieux là ?

Derek profite de la distraction momentanée de Stiles pour opérer une retraite stratégique – lire, il fuit totalement et sans honte – pour enfiler un boxer. Et aussi son jean, parce qu’on n’est jamais trop prudent. Il hoche la tête pour répondre à la question de Stiles et explique :

\- J’aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je ne veux plus entendre parler de sexe pendant au moins un mois. Voire deux, se lamente-t-il. Tu m’as littéralement vidé !

\- Oh…

Oui, c’est bien de la déception que vous pouvez entendre dans la voix de Stiles. Derek vient seulement de lui dire qu’ils ne coucheront plus ensemble. Stiles fait ce qu’il peut pour ne pas montrer cette déception et surtout, pour que Derek ne s’en rende pas compte, mais il ne doit pas franchement réussir puisque Derek revient vers lui et l’oblige à relever la tête et mettant un doigt sous son menton.

\- Stiles ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu sens – Derek renifle – la tristesse et la déception ?

\- C’est rien, je… Je suis désolé, murmure Stiles. Je me doute que… C’était juste pour cette fois, j’ai compris. Tu m’as aidé et je t’en remercie.

Et il continue comme ça encore, encore et encore. Stiles ne sait même plus ce qu’il raconte, il ne s’écoute pas lui-même. Pour ce qu’il en sait, il pourrait tout aussi bien parler des abeilles qui butinent les fleurs. Quelle importance de toute façon ? C’est pas comme si Derek l’écoutait.

Derek secoue la tête et se demande comment ils font, lui et Stiles, pour toujours se comprendre de travers. C’est une malédiction et il a bien l’intention de les en débarrasser. Mais d’abord, faire taire Stiles, parce qu’en plus il raconte des conneries.

Derek a remarqué que le meilleur moyen pour faire taire le jeune, c’est encore de lui occuper la bouche. Comme il est hors de question qu’il sorte sa queue de son boxer – à ce niveau-là, une bouche va apparaitre sur son sexe douloureux et lui hurler dessus pour qu’il arrête de s’en servir. Oui, il a mal à ce point là – il embrasse passionnément Stiles.

Derek a envie de rire quand Stiles continue d’essayer de parler alors que la langue du loup envahit sa bouche. Ça lui ressemble tellement et, même s’il ne l’avouera sans doute jamais, Derek trouve ça attendrissant.

Alors qu’il se détache de l’humain – oui il sait qu’il peut arrêter d’appeler Stiles comme ça, mais il y a des choses qui sont difficiles à changer – celui-ci le regarde comme s’il lui avait pousser une deuxième tête.

\- Tu m’as embrassé, fait Stiles avec incrédulité.

\- Oui, répond simplement Derek.

\- Pourquoi tu m’as embrassé ?

\- Parce que j’en avais envie ?

\- C’est une réponse ou une question ça ? Non, parce que d’habitude, tes questions ont pas de marques interrogatives, mais cette fois, y en a une, alors si ça se trouve, ton cerveau inverse les deux formes. Sauf qu’il est également possible qu’en fait non et que tout soit des questions chez toi ou pas. Et en plus…

Derek ne saura jamais ce qu’il y a de plus, parce qu’il embrasse à nouveau Stiles. Cette fois, le jeune semble se liquéfié et se presser contre lui. Le loup doit bien avouer que c’est une sensation qui lui plaît beaucoup et à laquelle il a envie de s’habituer.

Ce qui répond à la question de Stiles. Non, ce n’était pas juste pour l’aider. Oui, il a envie de sortir avec Stiles.

\- On est un couple, si tu veux aussi qu’on le soit, murmure-t-il contre la bouche de Stiles.

\- Aussi ? répète Stiles sur un ton rêveur.

Le baiser affamé qui suit cette question est une réponse sans équivoque à la demande de Derek.

OoOoO

Plus tard

\- Au fait, tu es quel genre de garou ? demande Derek, la voix à moitié endormie.

\- Papa a dit un genre de chat-garou, répond Stiles, le visage enfoncé dans l’oreiller, alors que Derek est collé à son dos.

\- T’as déjà essayé de te transformer ?

\- Nan, je l’ai découvert que le premier jour de mes chaleurs, répond Stiles, un peu embarrassé en se souvenant de son totale manque d’inhibitions.

Pas que Derek ait eu l’air de se plaindre, mais quand même.

\- Tu vas en avoir souvent, au fait ? demande Derek, un peu plus réveillé.

\- J’en sais rien. Au moins deux fois par an, je suppose, répond Stiles.

Le jeune homme sent quelque chose dans son dos qui le fait relever la tête et tenter de regarder Derek avec toute l’incrédulité dont il est capable.

\- Je rêve ou t’essaye de la lever là ? questionne-t-il. Je croyais que tu voulais plus entendre parler de sexe ?!

Derek répond alors de façon qui lui ressemble le plus.

\- La ferme Stiles !

OoOoO

Quelqu’un aurait dû les prévenir ! Le _Shérif_ aurait dû les prévenir, pense frénétiquement Scott en essayant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche, mais il a les mains qui tremblent trop et doit s’y reprendre à trois fois.

Alors qu’il clique pour appeler le père de son meilleur ami, il repense aux longs mois qui les ont menés à ce soir.

Quand la meute a su que Stiles était également un garou, ils ont décidé de l’aider à atteindre le même niveau que Derek, à savoir la transformation complète et pendant qu’ils y étaient, les loups de la meute allaient faire de même. Dans leurs têtes, ils se voyaient courir tous ensemble sous la pleine lune, sous leur forme animale. Un peu comme les Maraudeurs, dans Harry Potter, vous voyez ?

Au début, Stiles avait ronchonné qu’il allait se faire bouffer, mais Scott et Derek avaient réussi à le rassurer. Bien sûr que non, personne n’allait le manger ! Pas même Liam, promis juré. Et puis de toute façon, son meilleur ami et son petit ami seraient là pour le protéger.

C’est ce qui avait convaincu Stiles. C’est également ce qui les a tous mené à ce soir. Sans trop de surprise, les loups de la meute n’étaient toujours pas parvenus à se transformer totalement. Probablement parce que Derek ne pouvait pas expliquer comment le faire. Ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’on pouvait enseigner, pas réellement, on devait le ressentir.

Stiles, lui, avait chopper le truc assez rapidement, puisque deux mois après la première tentative, il s’était transformé en… en… EN _ÇA_  !

Enfin, le Shérif décroche.

\- Shérif Stilinski, j’écoute.

\- SHERIF !!! hurle Scott d’une voix essoufflée.

A croire qu’il va faire une crise d’asthme, alors que ce n’est plus possible. En plus, c’est pas le moment.

\- Scott ? s’étonne le Shérif. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C-c’est S-stiles, bégaye Scott. Il… Il…

\- Stiles ? Il va bien ? Il est blessé ? Scott ? Scott !!

\- Il s’est transformé en tigre à dents de sabre !! finit par arriver à dire Scott.

\- Euh, oui, et ?

\- Vous le saviez ? demande Scott avec incrédulité.

\- Eh bien oui. Ma femme en était également une, tu sais.

\- Vous avez dit qu’il était un genre de chat ! accuse Scott.

\- Ben quoi ? Le tigre à dents de sabre, c’est un genre de chat, non ? Allô ? Allô ? Scott, tu es toujours là ?

Seule la tonalité répond au Shérif, Scott lui ayant raccroché au nez.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai perdu personne? Vos claviers ont survécu? lol
> 
> Bisous tout plein ;)


End file.
